Sakura Ouija Board
by As Pure As Blood
Summary: Itachi killed Sakura and sasuke promised they'd be together again. 700 years later Sakura finds an Ouija board. Can the board bring two lost lovers together again? Or will Itachi have his way and take Sakura back with him? SasuSaku one sided ItaSaku
1. She's gone

Summary: Sakura was killed after Sasuke returned he promised to wait. It's been over 500 years and Sakura's been reincarnated? "What's this about a Ouija board? It contacts demons no way! Lets try it!"

Pairs: SasuSaku

Warnings: Mild language such as Ass and damn

Dedicated to: Caine user)

Why?: He drew me an amazing picture that was on the house

_**Important!!!**_

_**A/N: Please do NOT mess with Ouija boards. They are evil and nothing good can come from them. I've read more than 64 stories were teens like me and you are looking for thrills so they set up Ouija boards. It does not contact spirits it contacts demons. If you do mess with one please pray before you do so. How do I know this? I had a bad experience with one. If you don't heed the warnings and feel someone with you or have urges you don't normally have pray on the spot with a rosary in hand. **_

Prologue

A man in a black robe, with red clouds laughed and thrusted his sword into a young girls chest.

"You couldn't save them brother. And now you can't save her!" A raven haired teen screamed in anger and broke from the chains keeping him away from his teammate. The man's laughter echoed off the cold austere walls. His laughter was subdued by the girls screams of distress. Her eyes stung with hot tears. She bit her lip biting back a scream. The man twisted the sword in her chest and roughly pulled it out. The man disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the two teens alone.

Her fingers brushed against his jaw as if trying to comfort him. She started to softly sing. Seeing as his eyes closed she smiled. She grabbed at her chest and winched. Sasuke grabbed her hand bit her thumb then put it over an open wound he had doing vise-versa. "We will wait for each other. The blood shall be our bond."

Sasuke did a series of seals and she found a small tattoo coming down from his hand to hers. Tears streamed down his face as he felt her skin grow cold. His face lost all color mimicking hers as he rubbed her hand on his cheek sucking up the last of her warmth. She died right then and there pink hair cascaded around her clothes torn, heavy wounds. Her blood shimmered and at that moment he knew he would wait forever for her. No mater what.


	2. Why do I have to clean out the attic?

**Some questions people asked on Whats with the party? What does it have to do with the story?**

**A: It ties in with the plot. **

**Q: Will you next chapter come soon?**

**A: I honestly don't know i had MAJOR writers block on this chapter. **

**Q: I understand that you had micro soft word on your other computer?**

**A: Yes but i got my laptop back and now i have to give the computer with micro soft word back. TT **

**Q: Whats a Ouija Board?**

**A: If you don't know what AN Ouija Board is then why are you reading this?**

**Q: Should people mess with Ouija Boards?**

**A: I can't tell people No. Because i sometimes play with one myself.**

**Q: What do you have against HinaNaru?  
A: Nothing really. I just can't see her with him. He's loud and annoying and she's shy and ern... smart.**

**Q: Will school be affecting your updates?**

**A: I cannot answer that right now. But school could get in the way.**

**Q: What happened to your other story What if?**

**A: -Sweat drop- Erm.. You see when my computer crashed i thought i backed up all my stories right but i didn't. TT **

**xX Lethal Injection Xx: I had writers block so sorry if it's boring**

**Pairs: SasuSaku ItaSaku (One sided Sakura shall be Sasuke's!!!!)**

**Warnings: Mild language**

**Summary: Itachi killed Sakura and Sasuke promised they'd be together. 700 years later she's reincarnated as a (cough) normal teen. She finds an Ouija board. Can the board bring two lovers together again? Or will sasuke's demon brother tear them apart? And whats this about a mirror!?**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 717 (Looks 17)**

**Itachi 723 (Looks 23)**

**Ayuko 17 (OC)**

**Sakura's mother 35 (I have no name for her and yes she got preg at 16 or 17 i don't really know. XD)**

**Sakura's father 36**

Chapter one: Why do I have to clean out the attic!!!

Seventeen year old Sakura Haruno released a colorful string of words as she picked up the Remaining shards of glass. After throwing her glass vase at her sister for intruding in her room being the klutz she is she fell on the glass. Not your way to start your morning now is it? No not when you have glass shards in your ass. So here she was leaning on the counter with her twelve year old sister pulling the glass out. The seventeen year old slammed her head on the counter. "There all done. You gotta be more careful Sakura." Sakura raised a brow at her sister's grin. "Shouldn't you be at school?" The little girl shook her head no and ran out of the room calling; "MOM SAID YOU HAVE TO CLEAN OUT THE CLOSET!!!" Sakura slammed her head on the counter for about the fifth time that morning.

Sakura swallowed the lump raising in her throat and reached towards the attic doorknob. That's right the attic. Her sister never called the attic, the attic she always called it the closet. It looked nothing like one either. If anything it's as big as her kitchen and her room combined! She opened the door to find a couch against the wall across from her with a white sheet draped over it, chests filled with who knows what, lamps, and a table with a white table cloth laid over it. Then she noticed it had two chairs across. "Odd…" Why'd she say 'Odd?' Because they weren't there before (evil laugh XD)

Spirit P.O.V. 

'She's so beautiful… it's been 700 years since I've heard that voice. It's her I know it is' I moved the two chairs towards the table hoping she'd at least stay a little. Then I remembered that Ouija board her grandmother threw up here. I made sure she could see the board and waited.

Normal P.O.V. 

Sakura rummaged through some old trunks and out of the corner of her eye she saw a board. Having the curiosity of a seven year old she closed the trunk and walked over to the board. The setting seemed to change. The attic seemed more miserable and depressing. The more she thought about it the more nervous out she got. She could have sworn that when she was looking through her grandmother's chest she felt someone touch her shoulder. Then the room dropped four degrees. Sakura dismissed the thought of ghosts and continued towards the board. Again someone or something touched her shoulder. It wasn't the pulling-into-an-alley-then-mugging-you kind of touch but the are-you-ok? Kind of touch. She shook her head and pulled the board out from underneath some books.

**Ouija board. **

Instructions: Before you mess with the board light three candles, draw a circle, place your hands in the circle and pray the hail marry. Best if used at The Witches hour and when most are asleep. 

Sakura glanced over at the instructions and sighed. Those poor teens who ignored the warning were either dead, in jail for committing a homicide, In the Looney bin or are scarred for life. 'I've read up on enough journals to know these things are bad news…" Sakura murmured.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I've read too many stories were the teens don't heed the warnings. I actually pity them. I haven't tried an Ouija board yet but I know the risks and other things. I've tried to tamper with one but my mother found me playing with one. A couple years later my grandmother found me carrying one up to my room. She grabbed it and threw it somewhere I guess this is where it went. I went downstairs and grabbed some salt and three candles. Well of coarse I brought my rosary. When I came back up to the attic I found one of the chairs out like someone was sitting in it. I blocked the thought from my mind and set up the candles. 'Good she at least listens to the warnings…' I swear I heard someone say.

Hail Mary,  
Full of Grace,  
The Lord is with thee.  
Blessed art thou among women,  
and blessed is the fruit  
of thy womb, Jesus.  
Holy Mary,  
Mother of God,  
pray for us sinners now,   
and at the hour of death.  
Amen.

Once I finished praying I pulled the board out and placed it on the table. I took out a weird looking glass piece. It was a triangle and looked like a kunai in the shape for the glass. In the left top corner it said Yes with a headband but it had a music note in the middle it looked like it had material coming from the metal part. In the right top corner was No with another headband but this time it had three squiggly lines on it. Then the alphabet was lined up in the middle along with numbers

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y X 

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0

Male Female

At the bottom there was a giant headband  
(it's the kohona leaf symbol) 

Normal P.O.V.

She placed her index and middle finger on the glass and sucked in a breath.

"Is anyone here?" 

The kunai moves towards 'Yes'

"Oh…my…gawd. Ok. Are you a woman?"

The kunai moves towards 'No' 

"alright…What's your name?"

The kunai made it's way towards the 'S'

"S…A…S…U…K…E? Sasuke? Is that your name?"

The kunai moved yet again towards 'Yes'

"D-Do you h-have a –l-last name?" 

The kunai moved towards 'Yes'

"Would you mind telling me?"

'Yes'

"Alright I can deal with a first name… So you know I wont hurt you right?" 

'Yes'

"Do you know my name?"

The kunai moved towards the 'Yes' then spelt out her name 

'S…A…K…U…R…A'

Sakura pulled her rosary out just in case. You never know.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

The kunai spelt out the words 'Would you hurt me?'

Sakura shook her head and answered No.

The kunai made it's way to the 'No'

"Ok… Good to know. How old are you?"

The kunai made it's way over to the '17'

Sakura nodded and put her rosary away. "Are you alone?"

'Not that I know' The kunai spelt out. 

Her fear melted away as she dug deeper into the conversation. She felt as though she knew him that she's seen him before. Sadly she has but can't remember it. The spirit named Sasuke watched from the chair across him as her eyes focused on the board. 'Same pink hair, emerald eyes, pale skin and name' He thought. Then she asked him something he didn't really expect.

"How'd you die?"

Instead of spelling a long story he put it simple. 

"M…U…R…D…E…R. Murder? You were murdered?" 

The kunai went to 'Yes'

"So could you like show me yourself or are you going to hide?"

The kunai spelt out 'U Sure?'

Sakura replied with a yes.

Sakura looked over at the only attic window only to find it closed. Why was she so creeped out? A huge gust of wind just came though and the only window was closed. She looked over at the chair across from her and gasped. There no more than two feet away was a ghost. He had raven hair that was spiked up in the back with bangs framing his face. He was well built but the most exotic feature was his onyx eyes. They would flicker from red to black at random times. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and a red belt.

The room turned cold again as she stared at him. She slowly walked towards his and brushed the back of her hand against his jaw like she did before her past life died. Sasuke looked down remembering her actions. She placed the back of her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Ok. I don't have a fever… I've been drinking water… So I'm not hallucinating?" The spirit chuckled at her actions. "No your not. I'm real." Her attention was turned back at the figure across from her. She turned almost as white as him Before she hit the floor he somehow caught her. "In out friends words. 'Troublesome woman'" Sasuke shook his head and descended into her room. He smirked. When she was twelve in her past life she'd be swooning by now. (Well if she was conscious) Then he remembered when he came back. She had hugged him and tried to grow a true friendship. Sure he liked his friendship with her. He was able to ask for help with jutsus and just talk to her. Truth is he really missed the twelve year old Sakura. 

He grabbed at her curls smiling slightly at the sight. True she curled her hair in a messy bun with lose strands hanging here and there. Her breath was even and deep telling him she was asleep. He became transparent when he heard a knock at the door. "Sakura-Chan! It's Ayuko!" Without waiting for a response the door flew open and a teen jumped on her. Sakura moaned and slowly tried to sit up. When she found she couldn't she opened her left eye and glared. "Ayuko!? W-What? I was I-in the a-attic! H-how'd I get here!?" Ayuko rolled her eyes and grabbed a magazine. "Your mom wanted me to spend the night while she was out of town. She said something about making sure that you don't throw any wild parties." Sakura waved her hand and smirked. "But of course that's not why you came here right?" Ayuko shook her head and brought out a party planner. Sakura pulled out a box from her bed and they both laughed. "Always be prepared eh?" Ayuko nodded agreeing with her.

If there's one thing you could expect from Sakura Haruno it's that she throws the biggest and the badest wild parties ever. After what seemed like hours to Sasuke the girls were done. They decided on a spooky theme. But just for fun they added a mechanical bull. Sakura got on the computer searching for cards to send as invites. She really didn't need them though. All it had to say was 'Haruno Sakura. Blah blah blah Party' and people would come running. Mean while Ayuko was making up a guest list.

Guest list

Tiksumi Kurosaku

Yuri Tumiasi

John Anderwood (American!)

Ami Roudsiu (Rowd-sue-ee-uw I know confusing? These aren't even names I made em up)

Jonathan Baker (He's an RL friend of mine. Really cool too)

Tutsuki and her clones (So they could rub it in they're faces with their awesome band they'll have!)

Football team

(Okay I'm too lazy)

THE WHOLE SCHOOL!

In case you haven't noticed Sakura's rich and VERY popular. Not the snotty kind but the well known kind. I don't want to explain what they got so I'll just list it here.

Black mechanical bull. (That looked really real in Sakura's opinion)

Zenere cards. (If you don't know what they are. They're fortune telling cards.)

Her Ouija Board. (If you don't know what they are it's for contacting spirits. Well demons)

Spin the bottle (special one. It's spooky looking. HA HA)

A book of voodoo secrets (OH! I almost bought one it was so cool!)

Crystal ball. (For looking only!) 

New table cloth. (For the attic. It looks old and raggy) 

Fake dead bodies. (For that creepy look)

Red wine that looked a lot like blood.

Black and red streamers. (The kind that goes over the doorways and such)

Stage. (That's shoot red and black confetti. Yes red/black are the main colors!) 

Drum set, guitar, microphone, base, (W/e you need for a band!)

Two headsets. (For our hosts of course!)

Over 800 wigs. (See rich. Red wigs with black horns, blue wigs with halos ect)

50 Waiters and waitresses dressed up as angels. Demons, fortunetellers, and dead people.

And of course the best bands ever. Papa Roach, Linkin Park, Evanesence, drowning pool and of course Godsmack. Heck. They're even staying for the party.

(They were paid to stay)

Invite

Ready for another wild party? Know who's the host?  
HARUNO SAKURA!!!  
That's right out little cherry blossom is throwing another party.  
Please be between the ages of 16-21  
What's this year's theme?  
VOODOO  
Includes: Fortune telling, five different bands, Ouija board and spin the bottle.  
Still not convinced? The bands are STAYING AFTER THEY'RE PERFORMANCE!!!  
Linkin Park, Papa Roach, Evanesance, drowning pool and God smack

Ayuko sighed and threw the magazine with the others. Sakura knowing she was bored led her to the attic. She explained what to do and Ayuko seemed really psyched. Instead of having that creepy ora. The room seemed to have changed. It was no longer the childish spooky it was more of an intimidating and terrifying feeling. Like you just watched a murder scene. Ayuko seemed unfazed and exited. Who wouldn't be? You're about to contact and have a conversation with some real spirits!

Sasuke watched as the two teens sat at the table, hands intertwined and praying. Sasuke shifted his gaze towards a mirror-or what looked like a mirror he couldn't tell it had a drape on it- the ora coming off of it was different then the other objects in the attic. Deciding he was just being paranoid his gaze was brought back to the pink headed girl.

Sakura opened one eye during the prayer feeling someone's gaze on her. It was more of a demonic feeling though. Not the –omg-your-cute-gotta-stare kind but the I-will-get-you-if-it's-the-last-thing-I-do-you-little-brat kind. Unaware that she wouldn't be safe from the boards powers she ended the spell and blessed the glass piece. Soon questions could be heard. 

"Ayuko ask it a question." The said girl nodded and they placed they're index and middle fingers on the glass piece. 

"Is anyone here?" (I know I said that before but that's the first thing I'd ask duh)

Sasuke's eyes widened when he found the piece move. As far as he knew he was the only spirit there.

The piece moved towards 'Yes'

"Is your name Sasuke?" Ayuko was about to ask why she'd ask that but Sakura said she'd explain later. Sasuke felt relieved that she remembered him but also worried.

'No'

After about five minuets into the conversation Ayuko got tired and told Sakura she'd probably be asleep in her room. As her best friend left she felt the room becoming more depressing and dense. Her breaths became shallow and rugged. Feeling the air around her disappear she tried to get up. Fear overwhelmed her when she found she couldn't. She felt as though the life was being drained from her that her soul was extracted from her body and placed in another's. She felt as though she were in a movie theater watching someone's life. But this was different; this girl had pink hair much like hers and the same eyes. 

**A pink headed girl's gaze moved towards her teammate's bloody arm. Her face was blank just as it should be. She looked into the face of the man. His hair was spiked up in the back with bangs hanging on the side on his face. The girl stiffened when a voice called out behind her.  
"Ah. I see you've found someone brother." The boy she recognized was 'Sasuke'. He growled lowly before wrapping his arms around her waist. Her head was buried into his chest whist his was resting on the top of her head.   
"Itachi." The said man disappeared and reappeared in front of them. With one move the girl was unconscious. "Leave her out of this!" Itachi picked the girl up and threw her to the ground. He picked Sasuke up by the collar. "If you do not come for me brother she will die. It is only fair if I warn you." **

The scene changed and she was sitting under a cherry blossom tree.

**The girl she saw in the last scene rested her head on a man's chest behind her. The man identified as Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter. His head lowered to her ear.  
"I will never leave you again Sakura." Again? What did that mean? He kissed her jaw then laid his head against the tree again.  
"It's too bad we can't do this all the time. I guess that's the bad thing about being ANBU. At least we're on the same team." The girl giggled and nodded. **

She felt herself back in her own body. Thankful that she wasn't watching anymore memories of someone who looked like her. Then she remembered her little problem. She. Still. Could. Not. Move. Fear once again, creeping up her spine. She tried to move her leg to at least get up but found it futile. All rational thoughts were gone replaced be trepidation and anxiety. Knowing if she couldn't move her legs she couldn't move her hands she did the next best thing. Prayer. "Our father who-" Her voice slipped away as the chair across from her flew across the room slamming into the wall. She tried to continue with her prayer until she found she had no voice.

Sasuke watched as she started to pray. Thinking she would be ok he stayed in his place. He heard her whimper then a loud **SLAM!** He looked over and saw the chair against a wall broken. He looked back at her to find tears making their way down her face. Sudden realization. He was paralyzed too. Only a ninja could do that to him. Unless… 'Crap. This spirit must be a ninja!' He felt himself being shut off from the girl any light, sound he couldn't even see his own hand!

Feeling helpless she sat there waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden a shadowy figure appeared behind her. Her breath hitched in her throat. The man's breath was deep and even as though he was asleep.  
"You mortals are all the same. You don't heed the warnings. Tsk." She stared at the board in front of her. "But-t I-I did everything right!" Sakura blinked in realization. She opened her eyes! 'Kuso Kuso Kuso!!!!!' The man smirked as if reading her thoughts. Sasuke regained control over his eye sight and stared in horror. Well of coarse his face was blank but on the inside he was panicking. THAT WAS HIS BROTHER! What the heck was he doing?! Itachi's hand cupped her chin keeping her head in place. He turned her head and stared into her eyes.

"Your name is Sakura Haruno. Yes?" She tried to nod her head. The man smirked and activated his Sharingan. Her eyes became a dull green, face void of any emotion. She stood with him (If ghost can stand) and slowly followed him towards the back of the room. He flicked his index finger and she stopped. She was under his control HIS puppet. Itachi smirked and pulled down on her hair forcing her to look up into his eyes. He stared into her eyes searching for any emotion and smirked when he saw none.

Sasuke stared at the two. His eyes flashing a dangerous red. He still could not move his body and his brother knew as well. "Tell me brother. How does it feel to think you could finally be with her again just to have me rip her away?" Itachi craned his head to the side to see his brother staring with the sharingan. He laughed coldly and turned back to Sakura. Then he did something Sasuke had wanted to do in their past life. Itachi. **KISSED**. Her. He leaned forward and his lips crashed down on hers. She didn't respond-much to Sasuke's relief- but didn't push him off.

Ayuko yawned and lazily sat up in bed. She grabbed a blanket and trudgged towards the attic. 'How long was i out? I'm sure it was over an hour Sakura should have been alseep by now... weird.' She yawned and slowly opened the attic door. She blinked once and saw three figures. One was sitting on the couch -that looked very pale in her opinon- looking angry and the other two were in a once-sided make out session. She blinked again to find the two pale figures gone and her friend staring off into space.

Sasuke: What a suckish way to end the chapter.

Sakura: Be nice.

Ayuko: Am I a reble/punk or a stupid teen in this?

Alex (me): Um... Reble!

Sakura: Then what am i?

Alex: Something alot of people want.

Sakura: "..."

Sasuke: NO ONE shall touch my cherry blossom

Naruto: OMG SASUKE SOUNS LIKE LEE! oro must be strait.

Oro: Who said I was starit!?

Michel Jackson: I didn't.

Oro: Hey look a mirror! -stares at michel thinking it's him-

Alex: Please review!!!!

Ayuko: Send her hate mail!!!!

Sakura: Why?

Alex: I enjoy reading it. It makes me feel welcomed.

Oro: Okkkkayyyyyyy Ssssassssukkkeeee come with meeeee

Sasuke/Sakura: NO!

Itachi: Brother, Flower

Sakura: Ja ne'

Everyone: G2G!!!!


	3. Meeting with the Soul Society

Meeting with the Soul Society

Warnings: Small bleach cross over.

Chapter two

Pairs: SasuSaku

Summary: Itachi killed Sakura and Sasuke promised they'd be together. 700 years later Sakura finds an Ouija Board.  
can the board bring two lost lovers together again or will Itachi have his way and take Sakura?  
What's this about a Soul Society!? Slight bleach cross over.

Dedicated to: Caine Valentine  
(He drew me an awesome picture for my other fanfic. I posted him on the first chapter but i don't think it worked.

XD Thanks Cain!)

Story of the day: The Dead Cherry Blossom

By: Emo Vampire Princess Bella

Poem of the day: Cycle of Emotions

Love leads to pain  
Pain leads to hatred  
Hatred leads to sorrow  
Sorrow leads to despair  
Despair leads to pleasure  
Pleasure leads to happiness  
Happiness leads to love  
Love leads to pain

Chapter two

Meeting with the Soul Society

"Lethal Injection" Talking  
**"Lethal Injection"** Someone narrating  
**"Lethal Injection"** Inner Sakura  
'Lethal Injection' Ouija Board talking or someone's thoughts  
"_**Lethal Injection"**_ Flashback someone talking to Sakura in her head that isn't INNER Sakura

A/N: Check out reader's choice and my most embarrassing moment this week at the bottom ;P 

Seven (Bare with me I don't know much) figures sat around a long table all looking at the same thing. On the wall opposite to everyone was a big screen.  
Some scowled while others shook their heads.

"Are you sure it's her? She shouldn't have fallen into that trick so easily." The man threw her picture/file to a woman across from him.  
"Yes. I believe it is her. She has pink hair, green eyes not to mention her ora is that of a Death God(1)" She smirked in triumph at the man's face.  
"She's already messed with a talking board(2) Who's going to get her? A man no older that 35 asked. Seeing as no one was volunteering a man with a  
wide smile, eyes closed spoke up.  
"If I'm correct that spirit with the chicken hair happened to know her. Maybe if we could get him to bring her to the Soul Society gate we won't have to risk loosing another Captain.  
(Please don't be mad I don't know much on the Soul Society) After Gin left murmurs broke out. "I heard some spirits are finding ways to get back to the real world."  
"And Orochimaru was one of them... Sajin I want twice the amount of guards we have now around our perimeter." Sajin nodded and left sending Hell Butterflies to notify some Should Reapers.

With sasuke the emo spirit that needs to get a life (I personally like him XD)

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I sat there enraged that my brother was going to take her away from me again. I couldn't do ANYTHING. All I did was sit here and stare. I'm so pissed off. A year after I tell her about my feelings Itachi comes and kills her. Then when I finally find her again and reveal myself to her he comes again and tries to get her!? But what I don't get is her ora. It's that of a Death God. Oh well, She's here and Itachi won't come as long as she's with that Ayuko girl. Still I have a feeling that there's a lot more to her -even if I did know her in her past life- than she's showing. I can't say I hate the new Sakura sure she's a bit of a rebel and al but it's I guess you could say 'hot'.

End P.O.V.

Gin's grin grew as he walked towards a mirror. (I'll explain about this later) He removed the cloth and stepped in. The air around him evaporated. His (I shall call it kimono) kimono floated upward. Feeling no sense of gravity he tugged at his kimono at an attempt to keep it down. The dimensions color changed from pure white to black/red/pink/purple and blue.  
The gravity came back and his kimono swayed at his feet again. His grin grew and he stepped out of the dimension like thing.

He glanced over to his left and found no one. After about three minuets of searching the attic he figured he wasn't there. (No! -gasp-) 

Sakura's bedroom. Sakura is on the com Ayuko is reading up on staring into space while sasuke's watching bored!!!

Ayuko stared at her friend then back at her book. "THIS BOOK IS FREAGIN' USELESS!!!" Ayuko threw the book in the trashcan that happened to be right next to Sakura. "What the heck!" Sakura jumped up from the sudden bang the book caused. "Geez Sak you seem almost paranoid. OMG OUR TEACHER MUST BE STRAIT!!!! SAKURA'S PARANIOD SOMETHINGS WRONG WHO ARE YOU?!"(3)  
Sakura sighed and hit her over the head. "It's me Ayuko. I'm just kinda out of it. That's all." Ayuko rubbed her head and nodded. God her hits hurt. you'd think she was super girl with those punches (Oh if you only knew! XD)

Sasuke decided to sit on her beanbag chair. Feeling a little uneasy about the Itachi incident he's been on edge for about... 45 minuets. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. I could have some fun with that Ayuko girl she seems to scare easy... He decided against it considering Sakura was still Sakura and all though he hated to admit it. She's got one hell of a punch. He banged his head against the wall when her heard 'OMG DID YOU SEE KEVIN TODAY HE WAS SO CUTE!' and 'I saw this cute bag at Hot topic. It had a skeleton kitty with pink hearts and a black/gray  
back round!' Causing a picture to fall. The girls gasped and turned their heads to the fallen picture. "Ayuko-Chan did you do something?" Ayuko shook her head and walked over to the photo along with Sakura. Just then a man wearing a black and white kimono stepped into the room, grabbed Sasuke and then re-appeared in Kohona High School that just happened to be her's.

Kohana High School Gin's talk with Sasuke

Mean while Sasuke was having a conversation with a spirit named Gin. "Uchiha Sasuke. I have reason to believe you've known her in a past life-" Sasuke nodded. "We the Soul Society have reason to believe  
Orochimaru has been let out. I'm sure your aware that many spirits are after her-" He nodded once again. "-She is not yet old enough to enter the Soul Society so I need you to look after her. If I'm correct you were once a ninja. A skilled one at that. Teach her to fight and about the Soul Society. If you fail to teach her or tell her I will force it into her. Is that clear?" sasuke grunted. "Why should I listen to you?" Gin kept smiling. 'this guys a creep. freaking drop the smile already!' "I am of the Soul Society so I could send you back with your other friends and away from her. I don't think you would want to lose her right after you found her again no?" Sauske growled and nodded. "Fine. I'll teach her what she knew and my techniques. As for the Soul Reaping. I don't have any idea." Gin smiled even wider (If that's even possible it's huge!) "That's why the Soul Society sent me instead of a Hell Butterfly." Gin tapped his forehead-much like his brother used to do- and scenes played in his head showing him everything about the Soul Society and how to fight hollows. "I will give you a second chance to live. Many souls are getting out and re-joining this world. You will be one of them." Gin vanished into thin air. 'WTF?' Sasuke thought. 

Sakura's house. 6:45 A.M. Monday

"Sakura wake up! We HAVE to get ready for school!" Said teen pried the party planner off of her face and lazily picked out -the coolest- outfit ever. The skirt was a bright orange while the top was a neon pink. With green socks to match. "No! You are NOT warring that! Here!" Ayuko handed the dazed teen a pair of tight ripped jeans with a white dress shirt. She placed the black tie around her neck loosely. Ayuko handed her a pair of black and white converse. Hey she's following part of the school's uni! (the tie and shirt) Ayuko dressed in the same fashion but with a red and gray plaid skirt and a red tie. They each headed downstairs and sat on the living room couch watching the news.

**"There was a murder on Shuriken road last night around 2:00A.M. No names have been mentioned. Here's a picture of our main suspect drawn by our very own Yurio Satuka. **The man had silver hair  
tied in a low pony tail with glasses.  
**his targets have been woman between the ages of 16 and 19 women are advised to stay inside after dark. Thank you I'm Kusami Yashuga**.   
Sakura turned off the tv and grabbed her toet bag. It had a skeleton cat in the right corned with pink hearts all over the back. The back round was black and gray. (Ayuko cried anime tears because she was describing the bag last night)

Sakura cursed under her breath. She was in a bad part of town and Ayuko left her math book at her house. Why was she so freaked out BESIDES the fact that it's a bad neighborhood? When she was 13 she was pulled into an alley nearly raped and shot. Luckily some guy named Kaybuto saved her. odd i haven't seen him since then... Sakura rubbed at her left arm. Well it looked like she was. She was actually pulling out her carry on gun. (Yes it's that bad people) She passed a gang known as 'Armal Mortal'(3) They were known for randomly killing people. She fingered her gun when she heard one stand. "Hey you girl with the pink hair. Come here." She heard the gun cock so she turned around gun in hand but it was held differently she had it so the handle was pointed to the left. She grabbed a second gun from her chest and held it much like the one in her right hand. The men stared. "."(4) Before she could shoot police sirens rang. Her eyes widened. "Luego!"(5)She threw her guns in her toet and ran for it.

Un-known to her a certain raven hair boy was watching the whole thing and was now running to catch up to her. She cursed when she tripped over a trashcan. She got up and realized. 'kuso...!' There waiting for her were two cop cars. 'Please let this work!' She placed her hand on the cops car's hood and basically kicked one over the head. She flipped over the car and ran again. Instead of chasing after the girl the cops ran after 'Armal Mortal'. She bent over, hands on her knee's and gasped. She whipped her head around to be met with onyx eyes. "S-Sasuke? I thought-" He shook his head. "I'll explain later we have to get to class." She nodded confused and stumbled towards the school with Sasuke.

They were now listening to a boring lecture from their Science teacher. 

Sasuke grumpily glanced over at Sakura. I hate high school. How does she get through every day!? How does she get rid of her freagin fan boys? And her science teacher... He looks so familiar! Kuso... I'm going to have to explain at the end of school... TT

While Sasuke was crying in his thoughts the teacher came up towards him. "May i ask why you are sleeping in class?" Sauske blinked and sat up. "So you weren't asleep. Would you like to tell me about this lesson.  
Sakura feeling he needed help spoke up. "I believe this lesson was utterly boring and of no use towards me." The teacher stomped over to her desk and smirked. "You may stay after class Miss. Haruno." Sakura death glared Sasuke while he shrugged. The teacher (Yes I'm, referring him as the teacher in this chapter only!) Walked back up to his desk and announced; "Free period. BUT STAY IN THE CLASSROOM!" Sakura Got up and pulled Sasuke towards the back were no one could hear them. "Mind telling me why your here!? Yesterday you were a ghost and now you're my classmate!?" She whispered/yelled. "Shh! Alright. Just keep it down. I don't know if they want everyone to know..." Sakura raised a brow. "Who's they?" Sasuke sighed. "The Soul Society. Don't ask too many questions. I just really heard about it. Some guy named Gin told me to tell you about it. Just please don't freak out." Sakura nodded. "From what i was shown some Souls are getting out and roaming here. And for some reason some of them are after you-" Before she could shout he  
wrapped his hand around her mouth silencing her. "-They want me to train you and show you everything. Now i think it would be best if no one else knows." He decided she could live without the past life thing for now. It could seriously ruin her trust -if she doesn't think he's a total nut job by now-.

Sakura glared at the door knob in front of her. Thanks to Sauske she had to stay after class with her 'supposedly gay' teacher. "Stupid teacher. Asks me to wait after class. Then doesn't even show up..." Sakura gasped when she felt a presence behind her. "Talking about me behind my back Sa-ku-ra?" She pulled her pepper spray out of her pocket and fingered it under her desk. "Tell me Sakura, Have you ever... seen a hmm... ghost shall we say?" Sakura gulped. "N-No." Her teacher laughed and licked her cheek with his -very long tongue- It kind of reminded her of Jean Simons. (Sp?) Oh well back to the situation. "You really shouldn't lie to me. I'm going to ask you again. Have you ever seen a ghost." She slowly nodded her head. He smirked. "Tell me. Do you remember this?" She turned her head and looked into his eyes. Big mistake.  
She froze on the spot. Again it was like she was watching a memory. This time it wasn't sweet it was a living heck.

**Two ANBU stopped in their tracks. In front of them was none other than Orochimaru. "Ah. Sakura-Chan nice to see you. Wish I could say the same to you Sasuke-Kun." Said teens took a fighting stance. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan I'm not here for Sasuke-Kun." She pulled out a kunia. "Then why are you here?" He laughed manically. (Scary O.O) "Why you Sakura-Chan!" He did some seals and stretched his neck towards hers. Before Sasuke could do anything he bit her. She screamed in pain and collapsed into her lover's arms. "See you later Sakura-Chan." Sasuke tore off her mask and hugged her closer. "Shh. It'll be all over soon. The pain only lasts for a couple hours." Her cries died down to whimpers and soon became stifled sobs.**

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Who were those people?" Before he could answer the question. Sasuke rushed in and grabbed her arm. The teacher cursed and tried to grab at her. Sasuke ran out of the class room Sakura in tow. "You have to tell me! There were three people. One looked exactly like our science teacher and the other two looked like us. They had animal masks on with red markings on them. They had black clothing on with silver guard plates. You HAVE to know something about it! The other man that looked like our teacher bit the girl and she collapsed. Come on you have to tell me!" Sasuke shivered at the memory. "Your going to think of me as a freak or some stalker." They were now outside of the school walking along a path in a mini forest. "And I don't think your one now?" Sasuke chuckled. "Do you really want to know?" She nodded exited. "Alright..." Her eyes became a dull green and her breath became deep and even.

_**(Flashback) **__**  
**__**(This is just random moments of their past life) **__**  
**__**A woman with amber eyes studied the faces in the room. One was looking down at the floor, One was smiling and the other had a lone tear going down her right cheek other than that her face **__**  
**__**was blank. "Sasuke Uchiha how long do you plan to stay in Kohana?" Said man looked down. "I plan to stay as long as possible... I learned that my revenge won't help me. I just wish I realized it **__**  
**__**sooner..." **__****_

_**Sakura threw a kunia at a small tree. It was about four inches wide. "Pretty small tree to be practicing on don't ya think?" Sakura smirked. "I believe it's more of a challenge for me. So what's your **__**  
**__**punishment?" He shrugged. "Nothing major. I have to be with you, Kakashi, or Naruto." Sakura sat down on a low tree branch. "Listen... I'm really sorry Sakura... I wasn't thinking. My thoughts **__**  
**__**wern't rational. I took shortcuts instead of earning it. and... I left the only people who actually cared for me..." (I know OOC) "Is 'the' Sasuke Uchiha apologizing? I thought your ego would get in **__**  
**__**your way if you ever came back." Sakura laughed and hugged him. "Welcome back. If you leave again i swear i will rip your skin off, feed it to pigs then burn your flesh. After that I will tear you **__**  
**__**limb from limb then feed it to the wolves. Then I'll let the wolves eat the pigs. I will make your life a living-" Before she could finish her rather disturbing sentence he kissed her. **__****_

_**Sasuke smiled and hugged her closer. "Happy birthday Sakura-Chan." She giggled and snuggled in closer. "Sakura-Chan?" He chuckled. "Would you like Sakura-Hime?" She smirked. "Why yes. **__**  
**__**Sakura-Hime sounds much better." She laughed and played with a lock of his ebony hair. "Alright so Sakura-Hime What would you like to do today?" She giggled again. "I think we should go to **__**  
**__**that spa. It could be fun." He nodded and pulled her from the bed. (For you pervs they did not sleep together just watched a movie and had a cuddle moment XD)**_

She looked up into his eyes. He smirked. "You said you wanted to know." Sakura had her 'O.O' Face on. "Th-That was u-us? H-How? I mean l-look! I'm-m h-here that c-couldn't p-p-" Sasuke held his hand to her mouth. "Stop stuttering. It's annoying. If I'm correct you've been reincarnated. Keep it down will ya?" Sasuke ducked just in time to doge a rock. "What was that for!?" She shrugged. "I don't know it was just random. Okay it was payback." He looked at her confused. "You got me to stay after class." She laughed and continued to walk. He growled in frustration and tackled her to the ground. (Fluff!) "That wasn't very funny. I could have gotten hurt..." He playfully purred. "But you didn't now did you? And besides if those images you showed me are right we -dare i agree with you- were ninja's correct?" He nodded his head and turned her around so her back was in the ground. "Very good young grasshopper." She giggled and playfully punched his arm. Which caused him to fall onto her. "Eep!" Sasuke's lips fell upon her own. His eyes widened in surprise. Sakura parted her lips begging for air. In her mind inner sakura was screaming and throwing a party while she was screaming for air in her mind. But when she parted her lips for air Sasuke's bottom lip accidentally slipped in. Feeling something slid into her mouth she bit down closing her mouth. Sasuke yelped and pulled himself off of her. 'Ow. That really hurt...' They starred into each other's eyes blushing furiously. They stayed like that for five minuets until Sakura realized something. 'Did he just kiss me? Sure it was probably an accident but still...'

Once they got to her house -Sasuke didn't have a place and bugged her till no end until she agreed- they didn't speak to each other or look the other in the eyes. Then something hit her. 'Where was Ayuko today?' Little did they know Ayuko was doing a victory dance in the hallway. Why? Because she just spent the day video taping some very 'touchy' moments such as the one while they were walking back from school. (Evil laugh) "OMG I HAVE TO POST THIS ON OUR SCHOOL'S WEBSITE! NO! SCREW THAT THIS IS GOING ON YOUTUBE!!!!!!!" Ayuko ran into her -Ayuko has her own room because she practically lives with her- room and uploaded it onto youtube. She laughed evilly and refreshed the page. 

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX 

(Youtube page) **"Lethal Injection" Ayuko narrorating**

"Lethal Injection" Sasuke/Sakura talking

**Kohana high's two love birds!!!** (title you idiots she also narrorated it!)

**"My name is Ayuko and i think the school's new kid is in love with my best friend so i'm going to follow them around camera in hand!"**

Sakura sighed for about the fourth time within five minuets. Sasuke was bugging her to no end. "Please! I need a place to stay Sakura!" She growled and agreed.

**"I'm getting a little bored so I'll turn the camera back on when something comes up." ****  
**  
(Five troublesome minuets later. Ino: I didn't know you were here shika! Shika: Troublesome woman...)

(It's just the kiss about two paragraphs up you can skip it. Oh the camera missed the whole ninja part because Ayuko was talking. XD)

**Sasuke ducked just in time to doge a rock. "What was that for!?" She shrugged. "I don't know it was just random. Okay it was payback." He looked at her confused. "You got me to stay after class." She laughed and continued to walk. He growled in frustration and tackled her to the ground. (Fluff!) "That wasn't very funny. I could have gotten hurt..." He playfully purred. "But you didn't now did you? And besides if those images you showed me are right we -dare i agree with you- were ninja's correct?" He nodded his head and turned her around so her back was in the ground. "Very good young grasshopper." She giggled and playfully punched his arm. Which caused him to fall onto her. "Eep!" Sasuke's lips fell upon her own. His eyes widened in surprise. Sakura parted her lips begging for air. In her mind inner sakura was screaming and throwing a party while she was screaming for air in her mind. But when she parted her lips for air Sasuke's bottom lip accidentally slipped in. Feeling something slid into her mouth she bit down closing her mouth. Sasuke yelped and pulled himself off of her. 'Ow. That really hurt...' They starred into each other's eyes blushing furiously. They stayed like that for five minuets until Sakura realized something. 'Did he just kiss me? Sure it was probably an accident but still...' (Note she can't here the '...' some of you dobes could get confused I wouldn't want to hurt your brains. XD)**

Sakura walked into Ayuko's room -thanks to the spare key- and looked at the video. "AYUKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

My best friend's place 

"AYUKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Two teens paused their game and looked out the window. "What was that?" The other shrugged. "I don't know. I bet it's just another one of Alex's characters screaming thier head off because the other main character did something stupid like post an accidental kiss video of the main char and some new kid on youtube and the main character found it." The older teen looked over at his friend. "Wow. Dude! You so totally rock! I bet you were right..." I was RPing for this fan fiction in my backyard (The scream part) my neighbor was outside too (With his other friend) and that's exactly what he said but without the detail of the situation. But he did guess i was RPing. XD On with the story. 

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sasuke watched amused as Sakura chased Ayuko up and down the stairs. Well that is until he saw why she was chasing Ayuko. He growled and tackled Ayuko to the ground. "What is your password!!!" (She logged off so they couldn't delete it) Ayuko laughed and yelled; "I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!!!!!" Sakura cried anime tears 'tomorrow is going to be a loooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg day if anyone see's the video... T.T'

Red eyes narrowed at the couple. 'Soon i'll have her again brother... I'll make your life a living hell. I should thank Gin later for releasing my spirit and sending me to a body. (I'll explain)" He laughed quietly and climbed back down the tree he was perched on. 

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx 

(Do you know how LONG it took me to make all those X's????)

A/N: Gangsta action no? Please review!!! Told you there was some Bleach/Naruto cross over. Not much though juts the hallow's and Gin. Possibly Ruhika. (Sp?) Do not flame me I know Gin betrays them and w/e  
But in this story he hasn't betrayed them YET. I had to put Armal Mortal in for some action. It would be awesome if you could check out my other story "I'll Sing for you and only you" I'm really sorry for the short  
chapter i really am. I have two current events to do. (Curse my science teacher...) I know I'm kinda straying from the whole Ouija Board concept thing but sometimes the stories get to serious at times so i wanted some humor. Well if it was even funny. XD And ya that RPing/friend thing is true. XP

_**It's time for... Alex's most embarrassing moment this week!!!**_

_Most embarrassing moment of my week so far: _

I was hanging out across the street at alta mesa school with my friends. We were playing capture the flag. (Wait! I'm to lazy so here are the people i was with. Sean age 17 Sean age 17 Alex 13 (Not me!) Carly age 13 Me age 13) I was chasing my friend Alex down this alley between the school and their baseball field when a cop car came down. Me being the smart one ran as fast as i could to my other friends. NOT.A .GOOD.IDEA. He turned his sirens on and followed me. T.T I hopped over the fence and... ripped my pants in the process... Showing MY AWESOME ANIME UNDERWARE!!!! (They are so cute!) Unfortunately he pulled up in front of me and told my friends to come out of their hiding places. (Yes they new i was running from him and didn't bother to help me! I feel so un-loved T.T) After we told him everything blah blah blah my mom came over and made a joke. You know what happened? He HANDCUFFED ME!!! They're really cold too. XD I ALMOST got to take a ride until some people ran by yelling "Nice underwear!" They even had paint cans. And the cop didn't even go after them!!! T.T My most embarrassing moment this WEEK. (BTW Sean and Sean are friends not brothers. They are FRIENDS really cool too. XD well once you get past the W.O.W. loving video game playing dorks. Most people ask if they're related)

**It's time to play…** _** Reader's Choice!!!!**_...

1. Where should Sakura have her first encounter with a Hallow?

2. Should Itachi get Sakura at some point? (I think so!)

3. Ayuko? Is she important? Should she die?

4. Should there be a fangirl prank moment?

5. Should there be an OCXSaku Pair???? (SasuSaku would still be the main)

Translation or things some people would not know.

(1) A soul reaper. Much like Ichigo from Bleach

(2) An old term for an Ouija Board

(3) Lethal Weapon in Spanish

(4) Burn in hell basterds

(5) Later! in Spanish

The mirror is a portal between the Soul Society and the real world. Oh and the teacher that's 'strait' you guessed it! Orochimaru!!!!

As for the Itachi/body thing. Well let's say Gin had an encounter Itachi and Itachi gained a vessel. No Gin is not his vessel Gin just kinda got rid of his spirit form (Meaning he can't show himself anymore) His spirit found a man that happened to be jogging in the forest (Where they met) So he just entered his body taking it over. And yes Itachi looks like Itachi. XD If it's confusing here:

Gin met Itachi and killed his spirit body. Itachi then took over some other guys body. Itachi still looks like Itachi.


	4. PARTY IN PLAY! And swimming?

Sakura Ouija Board

Rating: T-M Depends. Could be changed to M

Pairs: SasuSaku

Summary (new): Itachi killed Sakura and Sasuke promised they'd be together again. 700 years later Sakura finds an Ouija Board. Can the board bring two lovers together again? Or will Itachi have his way and take Sakura... Follow Sakura Haruno's life as she experiances betrayal, death, love, spirits, hallows, school, wild fangirls, parties, gangs and a whole lot of crazy stuff.

Chapters Category (New): Humor/horror

Poem of the day: Perfect Valentine (i'd love it if you could tell me if this sux)

Please my angel...

sing your song of sorrow...

I wish to hear your sweet raw voice...

Why can't we meet?

Your voice mixed with mine...

We'd be the perfect Valentine

Who wrote the poem: Me!

Story of the day: The Wanted Cherry Blossom

Who wrote the story: o0 Anime-Goddess 0o

Dedicated to: o0-Anime-Goddess-0o (Why?) Becuase she reveiwed so MUCH! Thanx again. Oh and also for the awesome nickname. (Haley-Chan)

(HEY HEY HEY!!! MY MOM'S FRIEND GAVE BIRTH! YOU HAVE TO SEE HIM! I HAVE A LINK AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!)

Warnings: None really

Chapter Four (I think)

PARTY IN PLAY! And swimming?

"Lethal Injection" Normal talking

"Lethal Injection" board talking/note

_'Lethal Injection' _Thoughts

**"Lethal Injection"** INNER Sakura/note

Sakura glared at Ayuko for about the seventh time inthe past five minuets. "Psssssst! Sak what's the anwser to number 3?" Sakura glared AGAIN and threw a paper will every anwser on it. 'Thanks!' She mouthed. Feeling someone's gaze on her she looked towards her left. She rolled her eyes. Before a note could hit the back of her head she grabbed it, unfolded it and smirked. ( Ayuko is like a girl Naruto. Lol)

**'...' John**

'...' Sakura

**Hey, Ya throwing a party this year? **

Ya it's gonna be a big hit. I've got five bands to play live. They're also staying afterwards. 

**Sweet. Think ya' could spare me an invite?**

You're already on my list ; D

John smirked and stared at his geometry book again. Sasuke couldn't help but glare at him. After all he was 'flirting' with his fiance... er... fiance's new... life..? Sasuke's attention was turned back to Sakura. She was raising her hand and calmly taking somthing from her pack. "yes, Miss. Haruno?" Sakura got up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in five." Sakura did some weird gesture and everyone -excluding sasuke- got the message.

**"Hellloooooooooo!!!!!!!! Sakura Haruno here and i just happed to have over 900 invites!!! If you're exited scream as loud as ya' can!!!" **Sasuke covered his ears. His attempts to keep his hearing almost failed. **"If you want to come to my party this year you MUST wear somthing having to do with this years theme. So without further adue i shall give you this years theme!!! VOODOO! If you want an invite swing by my Cherry Tree at lunch! ja ne"** In the backround you could here the lock clicking. **"What are you doing in here you little brat!?!?!? Don't tell me your having another party..." "Yep!" **Sakura turned the urm... thing... off (Forgot the name) The class cheered and stood from their chairs, throwing paper planes, waving invites they already got, and the fangirls (Not Sakura's) were checking their make-up as usual. Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg day.

Sakura calmly stepped into the classroom and smirked. All the kids in the class (Excluding Sasuke) were yelling about the party. She sweat dropped when she saw all of Ami's freinds and Sasuke's fan girls surrounding him and trying to get him to go with them. Sakura feeling irritated kicked one in the face. (With the flat of her foot. Don't think she's bold now?) She stood on the poor girl's back. "UCHIHA SASUKE WILL NOT BE GOING WITH ANYONE! This party is for people to hook up at. Don't bring a date!" Murmers broke out. Some guys smirked, some girls were helping the poor girl get out from under Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her cat bag (Wanna see it? go to and search for it!) and climbed up her Cherry Tree waiting for the teens to come. Sauske looked up at her confuzed. Well until a massive group of students trampled him and closed in on the tree. _'Oww...' _Sakura stood, grabbed her cat bag and dumped it upside down. HUNDREDS of invites came out telling them everything about the party. "THIS PARTY WILL BE HELD TOMARROW NIGHT AT 7:00 P.M. AND WILL END AT 12:00 A.M!!!!"

After many bandages and glares Sasuke was bandaged up. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura glanced up at him innocently. "Hmmmmm?" She pouted then a brilliant idea came to mind. "Sice your a gohst and all... LETS PLAY WITH THE OUIJA BOARD!!!" Sasuke glared at her. Didn't she ever learn? Before he could reject the idea he found himself in the basement with Sakura. He groaned but complied. "Since your a spirit you go first!" Sasuke nodded and placed his fingers on the glass peice. (HA! I told you i'd get back to the Ouija board thing. Right? I think i mentioned that... IDK lol)

"Uhhhhh. Whats your name?" Sasuke asked very un-interested.

'If your not interested then why are you asking questions?' The board spoke. (Not really but threw the glass peice. XD)

Sakura jumped up in surprize. "Wow. Thats the longest anwser i had ever seen." Sasuke nodded in agrment. The longest he's ever anwsered her was a simple yes or no.

"Sooooooooo. Ya gonna hurt us?" Sakura timidly asked afraid of the anwser.

'Not you but maybe the Uchiha' It spoke once again. (once again not the real kind of speaking!)

"Sux for you Uchiha!" Sakura taunted. She smirked. Sasuke once again frowned. "So. It's not like it can hurt me or anything." He murmered.

"Will my party be a big hit?" Sasuke looked odly at her. _'What kind of question is that?' _

'I'm a spirit not a fortune teller Sakura' Sakura stopped, ripped her hands away from the boared at stared at it.

"h-h-h-h-h-how d-d-did y-you kn-know m-my n-n-name?" The room changed. (Once again) It became darker, scarier, depresing and hard to breathe. Sasuke looked over at her to see her taking in small gasps of air. After about 30 seconds (Him still being part ghost he couldn't breathe normaly anyways) he figured it wasn't from fear but the air was being literaly sucked away.

**'Holy crap girl! whats going on!!! breathe! you die i die! I don't wanna die! I'm too young!' **

_'Shut up and help me figure out what the hell is going on'_

Sakura grabbed at her throat in an atempt to get air back. but oddly there was already a hand there. But when she looked down nothing was there. She paniked and tried to stand. Once she did she ran from the room as fast as possible. The hold on her throat dissapeared once she exited the room. She was fllowed be Sasuke soon after. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "Yeah. But that dosen't mean that whet ever was in there can't come out here!" She squeeked. "Hn." Sakura left to her room, grabbed a black skirt, pink light shirt that went slightly over the skirt and a black arm band with a white skull in it. She re-dressed herself (Don't ask why she felt weird) and left back for Sasuke (Who was actualy watching her change. -.- perv) Sasuke looked at her oddly. (He's been doing that alot huh?) Her eyes were a vibrant violet. "I put in some purple contacts. Green is my natrual color." She quickly added. Sasuke nodded not wanting to get further into it. "You know... There's a waterfall about 5 miles back." She said pointing behind her house. "We could swim if you want? The moon will give us plenty of light if we stay to late. (note it's only... 5 o clock) He nodded once again and grabbed a pair of shorts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sorry i had to cut this one short. At least i updated! because i'm baby sitting at 'Big league dreams' while my parents play b-ball. I'm having writers block so any segestions would be helpful!!!**

**I have alot of great ideas for stories but i need to know which one i should post next. I'm kinda leaning towards #3 'cause at night i RP in my head and kinda dream it out in my sleep. Latly i've been dreamin of #3 so IDK. (Yes i'm weird that way. But it makes me special XD)**

**(1) What if? **

**Summary: What if Sakura had no parents. What if she was the one who was bit by Orochimaru? What if she had a special blood line? What if she was somewhat cold like Sasuke? And what if… She had a demon sealed inside her? SasuSaku NejTenMaybe other pairs. adventure/romance ****  
**

**(2) Highschool? Yeah it sucks.**

**Meet Sakura Haruno, rebel, skater, prankster, all of kohona high's boys want her. Meet Sasuke Uchiha, Emo, cold, and wanted by almost all of Kohona high's girls. What happens when you mix these two together? And who wants to kill them!? SasuSaku Humor/drama**

**(3) Forgotten but not Forgiven**

**Summary: Sasuke never betrayed his village... he was forced. after a month of training with Oro Sauske tried to kill him. Now he finds himself kept inside his 'room'. Sometime later he finds that Orochimaru has kidnapped his former teammate... She stays with him as much as Oro lets... Kabuto used her as an experiment. Soon she starts to forget about her freinds, Kohona, and...Him. SasuSaku Adventure/Romance**

**And also should i change my writing style?**

**(A random one from my story. that has nothing to do with Naruto) **

**Example: Alexis slit his throat and laughed. 'Oh joy' She thought. It was so much fun to hear their pleas of mercy. That word wasn't in her vocalulary! She loved the sweet song of blood spilling! It was so... soothing!**

**Example 2: Alexis slits his throat and laughs. 'Oh Joy' She thinks. It's so much fun earing their pleas of mercy. That word isn't in her vocabulary! She loves the sweet song of blood spilling! It is so... soothing! **

**So tell me what you think. Example 1 or example 2? **

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

**Id like to thank o0 Anime-Goddess 0o for all the reviews!!! Thankx! I luv the nickname too : 3**

_**Tiffany Swain: Tiffany Swain age, 23 went into labor February 28, 2008. Time: 7:01 A.M. weighing 3 lbs. 17 in. She gave birth to a heathy baby boy. They named him Kelton Jonathan Swain. Wanna see pics? Wanna see the mom? Go here: **_


	5. Confused? And AN:

Ok erm... I know I'm probably confusing the hell out of everyone so...(thanks to someone who said it in a reveiw) I'LL EXPLAIN IT!

Itachi had killed Sakura (When they were still in the ninja era) so Sauske promised they'd be together (So he would wait basicly) So he did. I don't know if i mentioned it but Sakura kinda moved into Sauske's old house. Yes that would make the house like 700 years old but it's um...erm... MAGICAL! Yes magical. So Sakura messes with the Ouija boared and contacts Sasuke! But she tries it again and contacts Itachi! Now the Soul Society needs her 'cause of her past and stuff but she can't enter the gates unless she's dead (She wouldn't be any use to them so it wouldn't work) or she was 18. Soooo they ordered Sauske to guard her 'till she can enter the soul society! And the whole mirror thing? Yeah it's only a portal between the soul society (and other ghost realms kinda like danny phantom) Nohting more. I had to throw in the gangster thing. I like action... lol. The party... well... Lets just say something... 'Super natrual' will happen. OMG I JUST GAVE IT AWAY! YOU NEVER READ THAT! So anyways that should clear things up. THANKYOU TEENAGECRISIS! (She's the one who told me it was cofuzling!) So any questions? If so just PM me. 

**So umm... Should I continue with this story or no? PLEASE DON'T PM YOU CHOICE TO ME! It gets really annoying... ja ne' **


End file.
